Binding systems such as, for example, perfect binding lines, are often used to mass produce soft-cover books such as, for example, paperback books, catalogues, text books, periodicals, magazines, etc. Soft-cover books typically include a book block comprising multiple sheets or signatures (i.e., pages) that correspond to respective pages of a book that are coupled to a book cover. The sheets of the book block are bound together at an edge to form a spine.
Scoring machines are used to prepare a cover of a book for attachment to the book block. A scoring machine includes a set of dies that produce a first set of marks or score lines that are spaced a distance apart on the cover. The first set of score lines defines or forms a spine on the book cover. The thickness of the spine of the book cover (i.e., the distance between the first set of score lines) is sized substantially equal to the thickness of the spine of the book block. The book block is attached (e.g., via adhesive) to the spine of the cover to form a book.
A die set of a scoring apparatus typically has an upper roll that opposes a complementary lower roll to produce a score line on the cover. The upper and lower scoring rolls are typically driven by respective drive members such as, for example, motors, drive transmissions, gears, etc. Driving both the upper and lower rolls provides greater control to prevent skewing of the cover as it is processed through the scoring apparatus. However, such a configuration requires additional moving parts and increased maintenance, which results in increased cost. Additionally, typical scoring apparatus require a large overall foot print (e.g., floor space area).